Stuck In School
by randomemochild
Summary: RE-POSTED DUE TO UPLOADING PROBLEMS! When Joey and Seto get trapped inside their school, will they kill each other or will something else happen yeah I suck at summaries... ?
1. Chapter 1

Stuck In School With You

Genre: Humor/Romance

Language: English

Rated: T for some language and some scenarios

Pairings: Joey and Kaiba

By: Randomemochild

Summary: When Joey and Seto get trapped inside their school, will they kill each other or will something else happen (yeah I suck at summaries...)?

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! but if I did, I'm sure they'd have to change ratings... I also don't own historical stuff or any McDonalds foods or Twix (you'll see...)

Warning: This is a shounen-ai, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read and don't complain to me....

Me: Don't worry! THIS IS THE ORIGINAL STORY WITH ALL THE CHAPTERS (finished)! I just had a little mishap with uploading so I had 2 delete the story, then re-post it.

Chapter 1: Friday

Joey Wheeler sat down at his desk at Domino High School. The day had already been uneventful and boring. Now, what was worse was that not only was he in his least favorite class, global history, but he was also sharing the same desk with his arch enemy, Seto Kaiba.

(A/N: Okay, imagine those double desks like you had in grade school and that's basically what it is...)

_Oh, yay, what fun, _he thought bitterly. The only thing that brought him any joy was knowing that there was only one class left, gym, and then he could go home.

"Hmm, so for once, the mutt is actually on time. Good job," Kaiba quipped while his eyes never left his fancy, sleek laptop.

"Hey, shut up Kaiba," Joey yelled before taking his seat.

"Okay, class," the teacher said in the most dragging, boring voice ever "Today, we're gonna continue to talk about World War II and its effects...."

Two minutes into the hour period and Joey was already falling asleep. So he wouldn't get in trouble for falling asleep again, he took out a comic book and used his notebook to hide it.

"Amateur mistake Wheeler," the person next to him smirked.

Annoyed, Joey looked over to the brunette's side of the desk and to his surprise, Kaiba wasn't working on KaibaCorp documents, he was reading online comics.

"Oh, wow, you're actually human like the rest of us," Joey joked. To his surprise again, Kaiba actually responded, "I hate this boring class. It's a wonder why I come at all."

Joey laughed when suddenly, he heard the history teacher yelling his name.

"Care to answer my question, Mr. Wheeler," the teacher asked.

"Um...umm...." the blonde replied, stuck.

"Hmm, you can ponder the answer in detention," the teacher frowned "My question was: what was the purpose of the Marshall Plan? _Mr. Kaiba, how about you?_"

"The purpose was to prevent communism from spreading to Europe," Kaiba answered without looking up once more.

"Dammit, how do you do that?" growled Joey.

"It isn't my fault that you weren't paying attention," the other boy sighed.

"Neither were you, rich boy."

"Leave me alone, mutt."

"Quit it with the dog remarks!"

"Shut it."

"You shut it!"

"How about both of you 'shut it'," the history teacher said "You can join Mr. Wheeler in detention too."

A stunned look came across Kaiba's face which put a smile on Joey's. _Yes, finally, he gets it too! All the detentions in the world are worth it for the look on Kaiba's face right now._

Kaiba death-glared Joey and he quickly looked down at his comic book.

Right after gym class, instead of going home and sleeping like he intended, Joey was now headed to the windowless detention room on the last floor (6th floor, by the way) of the school. "Maybe, it wasn't worth it," he groaned outloud while walking up 6 flights of stairs.

He turned the corner and enter the room where the history teacher and a very pissed off Kaiba was sitting.

The teacher said sarcastically, "Mr. Wheeler, join us, please. There's more than enough room."

Joey grabbed the seat that was all the way across the room from Kaiba.

The teacher continued, "Well, you know why you're here, so I won't bother saying 'think about why you're here and write about it in an essay.' No, instead I'm putting the both of you to work." He reached into his suitcase and pulled out an enormous stack of papers. "These are all freshman papers. Since you're older, I'd expect you to know this stuff already, but since you can't even pay attention, here's the answer key. I'll be back in about 2 hours, so enjoy." And with that, the teacher left, leaving two confused, irritated boys.

Three hours later, Kaiba and Joey were still in the same room, looking at freshman papers. _I never knew there were people more idiotic that the mutt,_ Kaiba thought as he quickly marked the paper with red x's.

He looked across at Joey to see him still stuck on his first paper.

"Hmm, you're still on that?" the brunette laughed.

Annoyed, Joey looked up and said, "Go to Hell, Kaiba. It's all your fault why I'm here!"

"What!?! It's all _your _fault _I'm _here!" the other boy responded.

The blonde gave him the finger and continued staring at the paper. Kaiba looked at his watch and saw that it was already 6:00pm. He stood up and pulled out his cellphone.

"Whatcha doing there Kaiba?" asked Joey. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling my corporation and telling them I'm not gonna make it on time."

"You know, Kaiba, not that I'm helping you, but you do know using electronic devices in school gets ya more detention."

"What the hell do I care mutt?"

Joey didn't know whether to be pissed that Kaiba called him a mutt or to admire his I-don't-give-a-crap attitude about the rules.

"Dammit, no service! And it's already 6," Kaiba frowned.

"What!?!" Joey yelled "You realize that that bastard said he'd be here in 2 hours and it's been 3!?!"

"Crap, I think the school closes at 6."

Both boys looked at each other in shock at Kaiba's last statement.

"You don't think-," Joey started, but they both raced out of the room and down the flights of stairs to the 1st floor. They both entered the dark hallway, illuminated only by the moonlight.

"AAH!!! We're locked in!" Joey panicked.

"Relax, dumbass, maybe they didn't lock it," Kaiba said, but he pushed the doors open and sure enough, they were locked.

"What do we do now?" the blonde asked.

"_We _do nothing. Since I'll be here for three days, _I'm_ going to go find resources."

"Why three days, Kaiba?"

"Idiot. Don't you realize that today is Friday? We'll be here 'til Monday."

Joey groaned. Stuck three whole days in a school with no food, clothes and with a bastard who hated his guts. _At least I can escape him for a while. Escape...?_

"That's it! Kaiba, use your laptop thing and tell someone to get us!" he said, enthusiastically.

Kaiba smirked, "Wow, I guess you really do have a working brain after all, but tell me why should I help you?"

"Ha, because I helped you!"

"Name one time."

"I...rescued Mokuba!"

"Actually, that was Yugi."

"I....um-oh, remember that time you were stuck in that video game-?"

"That was Yugi also."

Racking his brain for a moment, Joey realized that he hadn't done anything. "Aw, c'mon Kaiba, have a heart for once," he begged "I'll do anything if you just try!"

"Begging like a dog, huh? Wait, did you just say you'll do anything?" Kaiba questioned.

Joey nodded frantically and tried to put on his best puppy dog eyes like he'd seen Mokuba do once for a Twix bar. As Kaiba walked back up the stairs, he replied, "I'll hold you to it. Anything I want, anytime, anyplace?"

"Yeah..." Joey said reluctantly.

A few moments later, they were back in the detention room. Kaiba opened his laptop and logged onto the internet. Joey quietly watched the screen behind him, knowing that this was the wisest thing to do at the moment.

"Dammit!!!" Kaiba yelled so suddenly, it scared Joey half to death "I can't access the internet from here. The school must not have wireless internet."

"What if you go to one of the computer labs?" asked Joey.

"Hmm, but then the power is off and the schools power in all the rooms are connected," the brunette replied while thinking.

Joey asked again, "Well, what if you go find the fuse box or something?"

"My god," Kaiba said in a mock surprised tone "It's like you're actually getting smarter by the minute." Kaiba put his things in his bag and went into the hallway.

"Wait for me, rich boy!" Joey yelled as he grabbed his bag as well and caught up to the taller boy. "Where we going?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence and walking.

"The basement to find the fuse box and don't you ever stop asking questions?" an annoyed Kaiba said.

Getting smart, Joey replied, "Technically, you just asked a question."

Kaiba silently kept walking, hoping that some deity would give him the strength not to beat the living crap out of a certain blonde. Joey grinned to himself and kept walking when he heard his stomach growling.

"Wait...Kaiba....so hungry...." he groaned. Kaiba turned around and glared at him, but he realized that he also hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Grabbing Joey by the arm and dragging him, the brunette growled, "C'mon, you annoying dog." Stunned, Joey said nothing as Kaiba led him to the cafeteria's kitchen.

The two of them looked inside the huge fridge and found the motherload of food. "Yay!" Joey cheered as he eagerly grabbed all the food that he could.

"Ration the food, you idiot," sneered Kaiba, but ironically, he was also grabbing food. Kaiba placed his food on a nearby chair and turned around to see Joey on top of the sink.

"What....are you _doing_, Wheeler?"

"There's a bag of cookies in the pantry," Joey replied while reaching into the pantry "Ha! See, I got i-!" Joey lost his balance and wobbled to regain it, but was losing miserably.

Instinctively, Kaiba reached out to steady him, but he slipped on a tile and they both landed on the floor with Joey on top of him. "Heh, heh, thanks for breaking my fall?" Joey laughed nervously.

"Get the hell off of me," the brunette gritted through his teeth. Joey quickly stood up and went to help Kaiba, but he slapped his hand away. "I can help myself," Kaiba muttered.

He went over to his food and sat down and the blonde did the same. The two of them ate in silence until Joey finally said, "Hey, weren't we supposed to be lookin' for the fuse or somethin'?"

"We are, you jackass or don't you want to eat?" Kaiba said.

"Aww, you care about me!" Joey grinned "Is that why you dove to save me from falling and gave me food?"

"Actually, I didn't want you complaining all night and besides, if you would've broken something, would anyone be here to help?"

"Why are you still a selfish jerk, Kaiba?"

"Hmm, and you're still a third-rate duelist."

"What does that have to do with anything?! And besides, I have the red-eyes black dragon."

"Such a shame that a duelist of your caliber would have such a worthy card."

"Oh and would you like to have it?"

"It's better than you having it."

"Is there anything else you'd like to have, Kaiba?"

Joey rubbed his legs suggestively and Kaiba stared at him blankly. "I was just kiddin', rich boy," the blonde laughed "Hey, do you even get laid?"

"None of your business."

"Oh c'mon tell me. Last time, me and Tristan were guessing that you and Pegasus had something. That's why he kept coming after you."

"You're both idiots."

"Do you wanna get laid by him?"

"Shut up, mutt."

"Would you like to get laid by me? We are alone after all."

"Go to hell."

"You're too easy, Kaiba!"

They both realized the double meaning behind what Joey said and they both began to laugh.

"Wow, you have a nice smile," Joey complimented "You should laugh more often."

"Are you throwing yourself at me, Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

Joey blushed and changed the subject, asking, "What time is it?"

Kaiba looked and said, "It's 8:30."

Joey stashed the food in his bag and said, "We should go look for the fuse box."

A while later, Joey and Kaiba were in the dark and extensive basement. _What's wrong with me_, Joey questioned himself. _Why did I keep throwing myself at him and why in the hell did I blush?! I __was__ just joking....right? _Suddenly, Kaiba stopped walking and Joey bumped right into him.

"Sorry," muttered the shorter boy as he rubbed his nose. "I found the fuse box," Kaiba said, ignoring Joey's apology.

"How can ya tell? It's pitch black." Kaiba waved a bright flashlight in Joey's face.

The brunette began to flip switches, but the power wasn't coming on. Joey sighed, "C'mon we should go back-."

Suddenly, they both heard rustling coming from down the hall.

"Did you hear that?!" Joey whispered frantically.

The rustling noise came again and Joey clung onto the back of Kaiba's trenchcoat.

Kaiba shined the light in the direction of the noise and chuckled, "It's just a rat. I didn't know that dogs get scared of rats."

Still clinging onto Kaiba, he distinctly caught a whiff of his cologne, vanilla mixed with cinnamon. _He smells so nice...What the hell am I doing?! _

He let go of Kaiba and Kaiba said, "It's about time. It's around 10. Let's just go find a spot to sleep."

"Us?" Joey said sheepish.

"Shut up, mutt. You have the mind of a pervert, you know that?" Joey laughed, "I can't help it. You're hilarious, but seriously, there are some cots in the nurse's office. We could stay there."

"I swear, it must be the school because you don't sound incoherent and stupid anymore," Kaiba smirked as he walked up the stairs. Joey grinned to himself and followed Kaiba up the stairs.

Please write and review....^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck In School With You

Genre: Humor/Romance

Language: English

Rated: T for some language and some scenarios

Pairings: Joey and Kaiba

By: Randomemochild

Summary: CH. 2 up! When Joey and Seto get trapped inside their school, will they kill each other or will something else happen (yeah I suck at summaries...)?

Disclamer: Once again, I don't own yugioh. If I did, I'd definately be richer than I am now...

Warning: This is a shounen-ai, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read and don't complain to me....

Me: I'm glad that ya guys like my story! I feel luved! Sorry 4 the wait, but I'm on my way to college and I have a ton of stuff to do including finding a job to pay 4 books, but anyways, I still have no idea how to end this story!!! Well, I do...but u kno what I mean... But don't let me delay u with my random problems. READ ON!!!

Chapter 2: Saturday

On a beautiful Saturday morning, Kaiba woke up, the rays of sunshine hitting his face. The world was a blur as he tried to remember where he was. When he felt the stiffness of the cold cot, he remembered that he was still in the school. Kaiba rolled over to see Joey sleeping peacefully across the room.

"Pup," he called to the other boy, but Joey was sleeping soundly. Finally, he threw a pen at him and yelled "Idiot, wake the hell up!"

Groggily, the blonde opened his eyes and cried, "You know, it's extremely rude to wake someone up like that!"

"Like I give a crap. Hurry up, I have an idea on how to get out of here." Joey sprang out of bed and raced out of the nurse's office.

"You don't even know where I'm going Wheeler," Seto sighed. Joey paused.

"Oh yeah...heh heh..." Kaiba rolled his eyes as he rushed over to the nearest window. He tried to open it as well as several others, but he found that all of them were locked.

"Dammit, it's like they tried to lock us in here! I mean, who the hell would rob a school?!" Joey whined.

"Shut up," Kaiba sighed.

"Don't tell me to shut up, rich boy! I wanna go home as much as you do! I WANNA GO-!!!"

WHAM!

Kaiba's hand struck the left side of Joey's cheek, leaving a red mark.

Joey, holding his face, screamed, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!!!"

"You were getting on my nerves," Kaiba mumbled.

The blonde dove at the brunette and the two of them began to fight, throwing punches and slaps at each other. Finally after minutes of drawn out fighting, the two of them, fatigued and starving, laid on the floor.

"You're an asshole, you know that right," heaved Joey.

"And you're still a damn idiot mutt," Kaiba responded.

Joey chuckled, "What are we gonna do with ourselves for a whole weekend? We have no way of leaving, communciating with anyone and we hate each other's guts...Just great..."

He rolled over only to have his face come into contact with a cool, wet towel.

"For your face," the taller boy mumbled.

"That's...nice of you...." Joey mumbled as he enjoyed the cold moisture on his cheek and though he'd never admit to it outloud, he also enjoyed the feel of Kaiba's gentle touch.

"You alright?" Kaiba asked after a while.

Joey sighed, "Yeah, I guess, but why choose now to be nice to me, especially since you hit me in the first place?"

The taller boy glared at him and said, "I have my reasons." Joey chuckled to himself and watched Kaiba stand up.

"Where ya goin' Kaiba?"

"To get food, Wheeler."

"Can I come?"

"Do I look like your mother?"

"What-? Dammit, you jerk!!!"

Kaiba and Joey found themselves once again in the school's cafeteria. Joey rummaged through the contents of the fridge, but could find nothing.

"Kaiba, there's nothing to eat!!!" he pouted as he held his growling stomach.

Kaiba yelled, "Move," as he pushed Joey out of the way. "Wheeler, there's plenty to eat in this refridgerator. Eggs, bacon, cheese, waffle mix. Don't tell me you can't cook..."

"Well, for your information, I can't," Joey defensively said.

"What the hell do you do when your father's not home?" Kaiba asked.

"I dunno, I never really know where he is most of the time, so I usually buy takeout with my check," Joey replied.

"Oh...." is all that the brunette could say.

There was a silence that filled the room.

"I-I'll cook," Kaiba muttered while trying not to stammer.

"Really? You'll make something for me?!" the blonde cried as his eyes lit up.

Kaiba said, "Geez, relax Wheeler. You act like you haven't had home cooked meals in a while."

"Actually," Joey said "Four months. You know, you should try the McGriddle sandwich at McDonald's. It's really good."

Kaiba shook his head and turned to gather the ingredients. Joey watched in awe as the other boy began to chop and mix ingredients like a seasoned chef. After a half hour of cooking, two plates of blueberry waffles, bacon and cheese omlettes appeared on the table.

Hungrily, Joey wolfed down the waffles. "Oh my gosh! This is so freaking good," he moaned.

(A/N: No pun intended, at least, not yet...lol...)

"I didn't know you could cook like this rich boy."

Properly cutting a piece of omlette and placing it in his mouth, Kaiba said,

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Wheeler."

(A/N: Note how Kaiba's managed to stop calling him mutt!)

"Care to enlighten me Kaiba?" Joey smiled.

"Hmm...no not really..."

"Gah! We're stuck here for a whole weekend and ya won't even talk to me like a civilized person!"

"I'm sorry, I can't communicate with dogs."

"Could you give me a break dude? What is it wit' calling me a dog?"

"I get pleasure out of your misery."

"Hmm, control issues? Dat seems very dominatrix, S and M of you."

"Why Wheeler? Would you like it if I was into S and M?" Kaiba suddenly said, grabbing Joey's arms and pinning them to the wall "Would you like me to be your master?"

Even though Kaiba was hurting his arm a bit, Joey felt his heart beat faster. The other boy stared at Joey and he tried to turn away, hoping Kaiba wouldn't see the fear...or whatever the emotion was in his eyes, but Kaiba saw the flicker in Joey's eyes and gently let go of the blonde.

Kaiba grinned sinisterly and Joey thought, _I swear he's enjoying my pain..._

"What is it you want to know?" Kaiba finally said after another moment of awkward silence.

"Mainly, why is it dat you're such an ass?"

Snickering, the brunette said, "_I'm_ an ass? I could really say the same of you."

Frustrated, Joey turned and faced the wall. Finished with his food, Kaiba stood up and began to walk away.

"Where ya goin'?" the blonde muttered.

"I'm going to do something productive since I can't leave and I can't do any work." Joey remained seated and watched Kaiba walk off. _Jackass_, he thought as he ate the rest of his breakfast.

_What the hell is wrong with that mutt_, Kaiba thought as he made his way to the library. For the first time in his life, he was bored, so he took it upon himself to start reading, but found that most of his thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde.

_"Gah! We're stuck here for a whole weekend and ya won't even talk to me like a civilized person!" _

_"Aww, you care about me!" _

_"Is there anything else you'd like to have, Kaiba?"_

_Stupid mutt...._Kaiba thought. Despite what he did, he found that he couldn't concentrate on anything else but Wheeler.

"Whatever," Kaiba muttered annoyed before he heard his name being yelled in the hallway. He raced to the source of the sound to find Joey standing near an open locker.

"Wheeler, what the hell do you want? You were interrupting something important," Kaiba frowned.

(A/N: Yeah, sure Kaiba...)

Joey took out a blue flip phone and proudly waved it in the air. "Lookie at what I have!" he beamed "We can call for help! Hey-!"

Kaiba snatched the cellphone out of his hands and typed his home phone number only to find that there was no signal. He threw the phone on the floor, much to Joey's horror.

"What the hell!?! YOU BASTARD!!! THAT WAS A $100 PHONE! I worked 2 jobs to get it!!!"

"Shut up, your phone is a piece of crap."

"Damn rich people. Think dey can do anything they want. Meanwhile, prices for stuff are going through da roof and ya can't buy anythin'-."

Kaiba looked at the other boy meaningful look. "The roof...that's it! Wheeler, you're not a complete dumbass," he said, picking up the phone and heading upstairs.

Caught off-guard, Joey blushed, "T-thank you...?"

He followed close behind until they got to a locked gate blocking off a flight of stairs. "This gate leads to the roof. If I open it, I can go outside and try this phone. Or at least signal someone."

The brunette tried to pry open the door, but failed.

"Lemme help Kaiba," Joey suggested.

Kaiba said, "Back off, I can do it myself."

Ignoring him, Joey held onto the other side of the gate and both boys pulled until the gate broke off.

"Don't you listen? I thought I said I didn't want your help!" the CEO frowned.

Joey chuckled and Kaiba demanded, "What the hell is so funny mutt?!"

"Sorry, but when you frown, you remind me of this old demon I once saw in a cartoon," he laughed.

Surprisingly, Kaiba flicked his nose and replied, "You're a foolish puppy, you know that. You remind me of one of those puppies that are so naive that they spend their time chasing their tail and they don't know what the hell's going on."

Joey was about to respond, but Kaiba whispered in his ear, "But for some reason, people find them cute..." The blush from before was now bright pink on Joey's face.

"Did you just call me cute?"

"Take it as you will..."

"Hey Kaiba?"

"What, mutt?"

"You ever...been wit' anyone before?"

"...You could say that..."

"You ever love any of 'em?"

Kaiba glanced at him and chuckled. "No, Mutt, I didn't love any of them. If you're asking me because you wanna me to love you or something, you can forget it. Love doesn't suit either of us..." He continued walking up the stairs leaving a shocked Joey behind.

Joey didn't know who he was more surprised at: himself...or Kaiba...

Later, the two of them were on the roof. Kaiba again tried to make a call, only to have the phone battery die on him.

"I really should do you a favor and throw this phone off the roof," he smirked.

He turned around and saw Joey looking at a nearby park. The blonde seemed more distant than usual, not that he was complaining.

"Hey Kaiba, I have an idea," Joey began "How's about I scale down the side of this building and go get some help?"

"Normally, I don't give a crap about what you do, Wheeler, but are you a complete idiot?" Kaiba scolded "This building's 7 stories and the ledges here are narrow."

Ignoring him once again, Joey walked over to the edge and stuck his left leg over the edge. His foot found a landing on the narrow ledge. "See, I'm fine!" he cried.

He then swung his right leg over and tried to find a landing, but his foot slipped and he hung onto the side of the building for dear life. Joey thought he was done for, until he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him up. Joey laid on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked up at a pale faced and pissed off Kaiba.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?! WHAT IF YOU SLIPPED AND DIED-?" he yelled.

"Would you care? Would it have really made you care!?!" Joey spat.

Kaiba looked at him, taken aback. "Dammit, Kaiba I-!"

And with that, the blonde leaned foward and passionately kissed the other boy. Kaiba, too shocked for words, stared at Joey blankly, but to Joey's surprise (and maybe Kaiba's...), the brunette returned the kiss, pressing his lips against Joey's. The blonde found that for such a cold bastard, Kaiba's lips were surprising warm and soft.

The CEO himself was rather enjoying the sweet taste of Joey's lips and couldn't bring himself to stop kissing the other boy (although he _was_ in deep denial and it would take him a couple of hours to actually admit this to himself...). When breathing became an issue for the both of them, they broke away from each other. The two of them stared at each other for a while before a freaked out Joey ran back down the stairs.

"Hmm..." is all Kaiba could say as he held his tingling lips.

Joey ran as far as his legs could take him until he found himself in the boys locker room on the 2nd floor.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!!! I JUST FUCKING KISSED KAIBA!!!" he yelled in the empty room.

_What the hell is wrong with me_, Joey panicked. _I've been acting weird ever since I got into dis whole mess. I keep throwing myself at him, I mean I'm even freaking smelling his cologne! I can't like him. He's a fucking jerk! Besides, like he could ever give a shit about me. I....crap....I think I like him. And now, he's probably pissed dat I kissed him and now he's gonna beat the shit out of m-. _

"Wheeler?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"...Kaiba..."

"What was that...about...?"

"Please, just leave me alone."

"But-."

Joey sighed, "Look Kai-Seto, I really am sorry about the kiss and all and I do know that you probably want to hit me, but as crazy as it'll sound, I honestly don't know why I did it-. Okay, well, I kinda know, but I just need some space to think things over."

And with that, Joey walked off in a daze leaving Kaiba to think over some things himself.

(A/N:Hee hee, a kiss and run... Yay! Chapter 2 is done! There are 4 chapters so I'm about halfway done. I have to admit as much as I luv Kaiba, he is kinda oblivious in this chapter. It's like, what do ya think it means if sum1 kisses you, but anyways, on to chapter 3! Remember: Review, review, review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck In School With You

Genre: Humor/Romance

Language: English

Rated: T for some language and some scenarios

Pairings: Joey and Kaiba

By: Randomemochild

Summary: When Joey and Seto get trapped inside their school, will they kill each other or will something else happen (yeah I suck at summaries...)?

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! but if I did, I'm sure they'd have to change ratings... I also don't own historical stuff or any McDonalds foods or Twix (you'll see...)

Warning: This is a shounen-ai, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read and don't complain to me....

Me: So sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but I finally found this disk as you all know. And I felt so bad that despite having a ton of papers 2 do, I locked myself in my room for a whole day and finished it! Haha, the things I do 4 u guys!

Chapter 3: Sunday

Joey now laid on the soft mat in the gymnastics gym. He barely slept and spent last night thinking about what had happened in the past two days. He was also glad to know that this would be the last day that he would have to spend in the school with Kaiba, but another part of him....

_Hmm, I guess this means that I do like him, maybe even love him_, he laughed to himself.

He supposed that he did probably have a crush on Kaiba for a while, ever since he began to wonder about minute details of his life: what music Kaiba liked, what he wore on casual days, what he liked to do in his spare time, etc. Joey laughed even more at the thought of having a relationship with the CEO. Kaiba didn't seem like the type of guy to be romantic and loving. On the contrary, he seemed like the mysterious type who'd curse his lover for trying to dig into his past, but... he also seemed like the type who deep down, really would care and would make sure that his lover is well taken care of.

A sudden thought came to Joey's head and he sat up quickly, realizing the obvious.

_"Are you throwing yourself at me, Wheeler?" _

_"I swear, it must be the school because you don't sound incoherent and stupid anymore,"_

_"There's a lot you don't know about me, Wheeler." _

_"You're a foolish puppy, you know that. You remind me of one of those puppies that are so naive that they spend their time chasing their tail and they don't know what the hell's going on, but for some reason, people find them cute..." _

_"No, Mutt, I didn't love any of them. If you're asking me because you wanna me to love you or something, you can forget it. Love doesn't suit either of us..." _

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT?! WHAT IF YOU SLIPPED AND DIED-?" _

"HOLY SHIT!!! HE DOES LIKE ME!!!" Joey screamed happily as he ran to look for Kaiba.

While Joey was out searching for him, Kaiba was roaming the hallways. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss between himself and the mutt (yes, after several hours of denial, he finally accepted that he'd been kissed by Joey). What he didn't get is why he kissed the other boy back.

_Aw, crap, what is he doing to me_, Kaiba wondered. _It's not like it's just him. I'm not even acting like myself. Why did I keep throwing myself at him? And when he nearly slipped off of the roof, I....I nearly died for a minute. Hmm...so the mutt likes me. _

Despite trying to rationalize the past two days with good old-fashioned Joey bashing, Kaiba couldn't get himself to stop smirking at the thought of the blonde liking him enough to spontaneously kiss him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden power surge and all of the lights turning on. _If the lights are on, then that means that the power's-! _He raced to the computer lab and turned on the computer. Luckily for him, not only did the computer turn on, but he could also access the internet. Quickly, he logged on to a local chatroom and contacted his brother:

BlueEyesWhiteDragon: Mokuba, r u up?

ChibiBoy14: Seto! OMG, where were u? I was worried. R u ok?

BlueEyesWhiteDragon: I'm fine, I'm just takin' care of sum business. Didn't

mean 2 leave u like that w/o calling.

ChibiBoy14: Ok, just tell me nxt time. I thght u got locked in the school or sumthin'.

BlueEyesWhiteDragon:..........

ChibiBoy14 logged off 11:45 am.

BlueEyesWhiteDragon logged off 11:46 am.

_I could have easily told Mokuba that I __was__ in the school and he'd send someone, but I didn't, _Kaiba thought.

He turned to leave when he suddenly bumped into a certain blonde. The two of them stared at each other intensely, with a gaze that could have probably set the place on fire.

"Kaiba, I have to tell you something," Joey began after the awkward silence, but Kaiba grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the gymnastics gym. He roughly pushed Joey down on the mat and kneeled over him.

Joey pleaded, "Look Kaiba, I know you're pissed about yesterday and I..." He looked up to see that Kaiba was eyeing him carefully.

"Joey?"

"......."

"Remember when I said I'd use my laptop provided you'd do what I want, anytime, anyplace?"

"What-?" said Joey, but then he blushed heavily when he realized what Kaiba wanted "Wait? _That?!_ _Now!?!_"

Kaiba nodded and began to kiss Joey on the neck.

The blonde said, "Kaiba, p-please, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Are you denying me?" Kaiba said in a voice that Joey found incredibly sexy "After all that time thinking about you..."

"_You _were thinking about _me_?!" Joey asked stunned.

"All the time mut- Joey," the other teen replied.

The shorter boy blushed. "But-why-?" he stammered.

"Why was I such a jerk to you?" the brunette finished "I thought you hated me and there was no real way to talk to you."

Joey laughed brightly, "That's funny. I thought you _hated _me and to think all this time, we really liked each other."

Kaiba smirked, but then placed a kiss on the other teen's forehead. "You're cute, you know that? Just like a puppy."

"I'm not a-," Joey began, but stopped when he realized that Kaiba complimented him "Oh, thanks...Seto."

Silence.

"So, is that a no to...?"

"We _just _got together. I'm not having sex with you." When a look of disappointment appeared in the CEO's eyes, Joey finished, "But... that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Kaiba gave him that familiar smug look and they began to make out.

The two boys barely noticed the jingling of keys outside the door or the footsteps of two men coming up to them. It was only when they heard a loud gasp did Kaiba and Joey pull apart from each other. They looked up to see their history teacher and one of the janitor standing over them with stunned looks on each of their faces.

"I-I'm so s-sorry," the teacher babbled "I forgot you two were here and I went home at six and it wasn't until I realized that I had to grade the freshman papers and then I remembered that I left them here and then I remembered that I left the two of you here and that the doors lock at six!"

Remembering the fact that he was locked in school in the first place, Joey yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? What if we had died here!?! What if we were suffering-?"

(A/N: Yeah, sure Joey. There was _so_ much suffering, lol!)

"Joey," interrupted Kaiba "It's okay. Let's just go home. Thank you for opening the doors."

"N-no problem," said the janitor.

Kaiba stood up and helped the other teen off of the floor.

"Hey Seto, are you coming?" Joey asked when he saw that Kaiba was still lingering in the gym.

"Go on ahead. My car is still in the parking lot."

The brunette waited until Joey was out of the room and then directed his attention to the two men.

"Listen to me," Kaiba said in a serious tone "If you ever tell a single soul about what you just saw or try to capitalize on it in any way, I'll have both your jobs and you'll never work in this town or in any country _ever again_. _Do I make myself clear_?"

Both men nodded at the intimidating teen.

"Good then, let's try to forget that this whole incident ever happened. I'd hate to think how people would react when they find out that a careless teacher left two innocent students locked inside a school for nearly 3 days."

And with that Kaiba bowed politely and quickly left to go join his boyfriend.

A/N: Yay, it feels good to finally have found this story! Man it's been almost a year... I tried to stay as close to character as possible, especially since I haven't seen original Yu-gi-oh! episodes in a _long _time, but tell me what you think. Heh heh, same old Kaiba at the end! Am I right?


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck In School With You

Genre: Humor/Romance

Language: English

Rated: T for some language and some scenarios

Pairings: Joey and Kaiba

By: Randomemochild

Summary: When Joey and Seto get trapped inside their school, will they kill each other or will something else happen (yeah I suck at summaries...)?

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! but if I did, I'm sure they'd have to change ratings... I also don't own historical stuff or any McDonalds foods or Twix (you'll see...)

Warning: This is a shounen-ai, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read and don't complain to me....

Me: Here it is, the final chapter. It's a bit short, but read on!

Chapter 4: Monday

It was a bright, clear Monday morning. Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan were all hanging out in the cafeteria, listening to Joey's weekend ordeal.

"That's terrible, I can't believe that teacher left the two of you there," Yugi sympathized.

"What's even more terrible is that you spent 3 days with that rich, arrogant jerk," Tristan groaned "How did you survive?"

"Be nice Tristan!" Tea said.

Joey stared across the room and saw Kaiba giving him one of his world famous smirks (which he secretly found cute...).

He sighed dramatically, "I don't know guys. It was hell. We _really_ thought we were gonna kill each other."

Yugi smiled, "Well, I'm glad you didn't."

Just then, Kaiba strolled over to their table with an apathetic look on his face.

"What are you doing over here Kaiba?" Tristan frowned.

"Oh look, the mutt's friend can talk," Kaiba glared "Whatever, I just came to give you this. You left it in the car."

He handed Joey a blue sweatshirt (or rather, he held it between two fingers and stuck his nose in the air).

"Hey, what the hell is your problem, rich boy?" the blonde demanded.

"Hmm, I don't want your filthy germs on me. Who knows what mutts have?"

"Why, you-!" Joey growled as he jumped up, but Tristan and Yugi held him back.

Tea frowned, "Kaiba! You were trapped with Joey for a whole weekend. You two spent time together during a horrible situation. Can't you _try_ to be nice to him?!"

"Hmph," was all the CEO said as he began to walk away "By the way mutt, don't even try to follow me into the second floor bathroom to jump me or something. You wouldn't even touch me."

The gang watched as Kaiba walked away.

"Wow, what a jerk," Tristan spat in disgust "He'll never change."

"Wait, guys. Why would Kaiba tell us he's going to the second floor bathroom?" Yugi asked.

_He chooses __now__ to be perceptive_, Joey thought. Not wanting his normally naive friend to catch on, he said, "Eh, whatever, rich bastards are always gonna remain rich bastards, but I've gotta go- to umm....class."

And with that, Joey sped out of the cafeteria and raced up the stairs to the second floor.

"What's the matter with him?" Tea asked and the two boys just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Joey arrived at the bathroom in record breaking time. He entered the room and looked around, but couldn't find Kaiba.

"Kaiba-," he called, but felt a pair of arms around his waist.

"You should really try looking behind you," the brunette whispered in his ear.

"Oh, am I gonna have to watch my back when I'm with you?" the blonde asked playfully.

"I'll watch your back for you."

"This is kinda sneaky. I like it. And what's with that whole sweatshirt thing? Your actin' was almost too belivable."

Kaiba shrugged, "Guess I'm a good actor, pup."

They shared a kiss, but quickly stopped when they heard footsteps and laughter in the hallway.

"Aw man," Joey pouted "Is lunch over already?"

"Probably."

"Geez, don't we have global history next? I wish I could cut. He's _so _boring and he _did _technically lock us in here!"

"Well, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten together," Kaiba said "And besides, I don't think we need to worry about him."

Something about the CEO's tone bothered the brown-eyed teen and he asked, "Seto, what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing..."

Glare.

"Okay, I _might _have 'threatened' our teacher...and the janitor that found us..."

Joey sighed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"I just bought us more time together," Kaiba smiled, which threw the blonde off.

(A/N: I think Kaiba smiling would throw anybody off...)

"Oh...well, in that case, I think a little cutting wouldn't hurt," Joey grinned as he and Kaiba left the school to go christen their newfound relationship.

A/N: Hai! I'm done! After so looong... *tears of joy* Oi, I didn't want to rush the story, but it feels like the ending is a bit...lacking, but tell me what you think. Yes, review, review, review. It really makes my day! ^_^


End file.
